1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments are directed to display devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments are directed to organic light emitting display devices that include pixel defining structures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display device has a light emitting structure that includes a pixel electrode, an opposite electrode, and an organic light emitting layer formed therebetween. A light emitting structure may further include a hole injection layer formed between the pixel electrode and the organic light emitting layer, and an electron injection layer formed between the opposite electrode and the organic light emitting layer. In an organic light emitting display device, light is generated by excitons, which are combinations of holes injected from the hole injection layer and electrons injected from the electron injection layer, when the excitons decay from an excited state to a ground state. An organic light emitting display device does not require a separate light source, and thus an organic light emitting display device may be thin, light weight, as well having low power consumption. Furthermore, an organic light emitting display device has a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and a high response speed, etc.
An organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels, and each of the plurality of pixels corresponds to a pixel electrode. The plurality of pixels may be incorporated into a pixel defining layer. The pixel defining layer covers an edge portion of a pixel electrode and exposes a center portion of the pixel electrode.
In a manufacturing process of a organic light emitting display device, the hole injection layer, the organic light emitting layer, the electron injection layer, etc., may be formed by inkjet printing, nozzle printing, etc. after forming the pixel defining layer. If the hole injection layer is formed on an upper portion of the pixel defining layer along a sidewall of the pixel defining layer, the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode may be electrically connected through the hole injection layer.